Sonya Blade (Aboodash56)
General (GEN.) Sonya A. Blade, (USA) is a female soldier who is one of the few original Mortal Kombat characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game, and was the first female character introduced in the series. Once a member of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) in the original Mortal Kombat timeline, she now commands all the operations of the Special Forces and Units in the new timeline, like the new Earthrealm unit which is the team led by her daughter, Cassie. History Pre-Mortal Kombat As a girl, Sonya idolized her father, a U.S. Marine. When he embarked on a covert operation and never returned, she vowed to honor his memory. She joined the Marines and pushed herself hard, quickly rising in rank. Sonya's impulsiveness didn't win her many friends, but her skills and loyalty gained the respect and admiration of all who fought beside her. Though she has never given up her quest to uncover the truth behind her father's disappearance, she realizes that she might never see him again. She also had a twin brother named Daniel who died when she was younger. She eventually joined the Special Forces, lead by Maj. Jackson Briggs. Sonya and her team were in hot pursuit of Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon organization. After he jumped onto a ship, they followed him to a remote island where Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament was being held. Original Timeline Mortal Kombat Tournament Upon arriving, they were ambushed by Tsung's personal guard. To keep her team safe, she agreed to compete in the tournament. Shang Tsung, however, had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain and had her unit killed. After he was defeated by Liu Kang in the final battle, Sonya teamed up with Johnny Cage and Kano, ignoring her personal feelings for the sake of survival, to fight Goro on the bridge high above the pit. During the battle, the island started to crumble and both she and Kano were taken prisoner to Outworld by Shang Tsung to appease the emperor, Shao Kahn. Kidnapped by Shao Khan Sonya was able to send a signal to her superior, Jax, from Outworld. He traveled there to find her. Jax made contact with the other Earthrealm warriors, and together, they learned of Kahn's scheme to invade Earth. She was later freed by Jax who arrested Kano, but as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth, Kano escaped and ran back into Outworld. Earthrealm Invasion Sonya and Jax now had other things on their minds, however. They tried to warn the United States government of the impending invasion, but their claims went unheeded. As such, they began preparing by themselves for the coming invasion. When the fateful day finally came, Shao Kahn stripped Earthrealm of all human souls, with the exception of a few chosen warriors, one of which was Sonya, who would soon encounter her old nemesis, Kano, on top of a skyscraper near Kahn's fortress. A fierce battle was waged between the two. Kano gained the upper hand, and kicked Sonya onto a stone gargoyle. Sonya feigned defeat, but when Kano advanced to finish Sonya off, grabbing her by the hair, she performed her infamous special move: the leg grab, and hurled Kano off of the roof to his apparent death, taking a lock of her hair with him. Netherrealm Invasion After her journey into Outworld and Shao Kahn's near destruction of Earth, Sonya became a member of Earth's own Outer World Investigation Agency, authorized by Secretary Blake. The Black Dragon kept crossing her path, however. Its last known member, Jarek, had fled to Edenia while Sonya was chasing him. This lead Sonya and Jax to team up with Raiden and Liu Kang to free that realm from the Fallen Elder God Shinnok's grasp, and to prevent him from coming to Earth. After Shinnok's defeat, She chased Jarek until they stopped at a near-by cliff. Jarek attempted to kill her, but Jax arrived and threw Jarek off a cliff, saving Sonya. The Deadly Alliance Years later, Sonya would once again heed Raiden's call, this time to travel to Outworld after the Deadly Alliance had slain Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. For Sonya, this coincided with her search for two missing OIA agents, Cyrax and Kenshi. During her search, she witnessed Mavado defeating Kano at Quan Chi's Fortress and confronted him. Defeating him, she begins losing control and beats him up, but Johnny and Jax manage to stop her, as Special Forces would need Mavado alive, but Kano and Mavado mysteriously disappeared. She later joined the ambush against the Deadly Alliance and witness Johnny dying a second time. She was killed along with Jax, Cage, Kitana, and Kung Lao in a fight with the Deadly Alliance and their minions. Return of the Dragon King The Deadly Alliance's victory was short-lived, as Onaga had been resurrected moments after their victory over Raiden himself, and reclaimed Outworld, as well as the amulet. With his ability to raise the dead at will, he resurrected and enslaved Sonya and her fallen comrades. After Onaga's defeat, Sonya and the other Earthrealm warriors were freed and restored to normality by Ermac. Battle of Armageddon and death Sonya and her force found Sektor and his men invading territory protected by Earthrealm. Her ship destroyed Sektor's, but she found a tracer attached to an Edenian warrior named Taven in the snow region of Arctika. As Taven was about to fight a snow monster, Sonya destroyed it and proceeded to interrogate Taven. Though Taven was innocent, he would not reveal his quest, and Sonya attacked him. She was, however, convinced by the half-god that he had nothing to do with the Tekunin leader, Sektor, so Sonya leaves him alone and continued way back to the Special Forces base. Sonya later took part in the Battle of Armageddon and was torn in half by an unknown opponent. Character Relationships *Member of the Special Forces. *Partner of Jax. *Arch nemesis of Kano. *Ally of Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Kitana and the younger Sub-Zero. *Worked with Secretary of Defense Blake. Original Timeline *Grew frustrated with Johnny Cage's flirtatious behavior towards her and attacked him. *Defeated by Cage. *Saved from an attack by Kano when Cage fought and defeated him, leading to Sonya warming up to Cage. *Joined forces with Johnny Cage and Kano to battle Goro. *She and Kano were taken away by Shang Tsung. *Held captive by Shao Kahn in Outworld. *Rescued by Jax. *Witnessed Johnny Cage's death by Motaro. *Rejoined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn during the invasion of Earthrealm. *Defeated and nearly killed Kano at the Rooftop. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Defeated by Sindel at the Temple. *Founded the Outerworld Investigation Agency with Jax after the Earthrealm Invasion. *She and Jax tried to arrest Jarek, but as they heard of the upcoming invasion of Shinnok, they offered Jarek to fight against Shinnok. *Found Cyrax and restored his human soul, then recruited him to the Outerworld Investigation Agency, then sent him to Outworld. *Recruited Kenshi to join the Outerworld Investigation Agency, then sent him to look for Cyrax *Recruited by Raiden to join the fight against the Deadly Alliance. *Did not get along with Frost. *Met Erron Black, known as Salazar, and was frustrated with his behavior towards her. *Witnessed Johnny Cage getting killed by the tarkatan hordes. *Killed by Baraka's tarkatan hordes. *Resurrected by Onaga to serve him. *Freed from Onaga's spell by Ermac and Liu Kang's spirit. *Discovered Sektor and his Tekunin clan had been attacking society then brought down his ship. *Confronted Raiden, now corrupted, at the subway and was struck by him. *Joined the Forces of Light in the last battle in Armageddon. *Fought Salazar alongside Johnny Cage during the Battle of Armageddon. *Severed in half by an unknown opponent. Alternatice Timeline *Grew frustrated with Johnny Cage's flirtatious behavior towards her. *Defeated by Kano in the tournament. *Joined forces with Johnny Cage and Kano to battle Goro. *She and Kano were taken away by Shang Tsung. *Held captive by Shao Kahn in Outworld. *Rescued by Jax. *Rejoined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn during the invasion of Earthrealm. *Defeated and nearly killed Kano at the Rooftop. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Fought Ermac alongside Johnny Cage but both were defeated. *Survived the Earthrealm Invasion, alongside Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Raiden and Kitana. *Fought alongside Raiden's forces during the Netherrealm War. *Defeated Jax in Quan Chi's Sanctuary. *Became romantically involved with Cage after the Netherrealm War, eventually becoming the mother of Cassie Cage. *Defeated Kano in the Refugee Kamp. *Defeated by Scorpion in the Refugee Kamp. *Attacked Shinnok with Scorpion, Kenshi, and Johnny Cage, but was quickly incapacitated. *Reunited with Cassie and Johnny after Shinnok's defeat. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternative Timeline